Naruto: A Demons Blood
by aegdsfhjmhdhsgd
Summary: Naruto AN Twilight x over:throw in Naruto the most unpredictable ninja who happens to be a new breed of vampire and add in the Akatsuki the Voltaire and the Cullens will give you one hell of a story rated m for violence and language ps i suck at summari
1. Chapter 1

A Demon's Blood:

Hi guys im writing a new fan fic and guess what its a Naruto Twilight cross over SO YAY

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Twilight Saga although they are both great

so R&R and all that good stuff

A/N ok to all the people who like my narubleach fan fic im sry but im not continuing that one . Because frankly I got bored with it however if any one wants to adopt it feel free and once again sry don't hate me ^_^'

_Thought_

_**Demon thought**_

**Demon talking**

Talking

Chapter 1 First Blood:

Flashback Naruto's POV:

_"RUN I have to keep running" _I don't know why they want me to die, I don't know why they hate me, but they do and so I'm running, running like I always do on the day. it's October 10th aka my birthday. I just turned six today and that should make me happy but I've been dreading this day all year for this day was always the worst."I'M SORRY!" I shout to pacify them tho I know it's a wasted effort.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY DEMON!!!" one shouted "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US"

They always say things like that and it confuses me I don't know any of these people but the always say that id things to them they call me demon and monster and a murderer but I've never killed or hurt anybody. But that doesn't matter right now I'm almost safe I just have to make it to the Hokage's house and I'll be safe... I'm revealed when I see the gate that leads to his front yard . I'm going to make it. Thats what I thought at least it seemed one of the villagers used to be a ninja because I fell just short of the gate, kind funny how a kunai lodged into the back of the knee makes it kinda hard to walk...

"Finally" another said as the caught up to me "it almost got away again"

That was the last thing I'd heard before I lost consciousness ...

One weak later still a flashback tho:

I hurt. Hell that's an understatement. I opened my eyes I knew where I was I was in the hospital . no normal building was colored such pale ugly colors. No other place smelled so much of death but I was used to it by now. During my little musing must I'd failed to notice the Hokage setting beside my bed that was until he nearly gave me a heart attack by just saying "good morning Naruto"

"What the hell!!" I shouted "don't do that to me Ojiisan" I faked a grumbled when he'd chuckled at my reaction.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" he asked his face was full of concern just like always he is the only one who cares about me.

"I feel great 100%!!!" I shouted it was a lie but that didn't matter I just wanted him to be happy, it didn't matter that every time I took a breath my lungs felt like they would burst into a million pieces, it didn't even matter that every time I laughed or shouted in fake enthusiasm that my ribs felt like the were being kicked in. all that mattered to me was his happiness.. he is my precious person. So it was only natural that I was so sad that my heart nearly broke in half when he said he had to go and do his job as the Hokage but I didn't show it I knew how much it pained him to see me unhappy.

Almost immediately after the Hokage left to do his work the doctors kicked me out of the hospital, I was used to this as well. It was raining today which was weird we usually only get rain in the spring that is our rainy season. But I had no time to ponder on the weather I had to get home before some drunk or hungover villager found me out here alone and so I limped toward my apartment taking any back roots I could find. This was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

"why hello there are you lost?" a man asked tho he looked no were near friendly. He was beautiful tho his skin was pale more pale than anyone I'd ever seen even more pale than the abburami clan. But that was not his most defining characteristic that belonged to his eyes his blood red slitted eyes that boar deep into me there was almost a look of hunger in those eyes like he saw me as his next meal... little did I know that exactly what I was to him.

"no I'm not lost" I told him then he asked me where my parents were so I told him"i have no parents"

"Perfect" he said as he flashed me a cruel smile. That's when he struck he was so fast I didn't even comprehend what had happened all I knew was the pain.. pain so great I would have rather relived my birthday a thousand times over but pain I had was nothing compared to what came next the fire intensified ten fold exploding from the point he was biting me at.

"GAH IT BURNS!!!" the man who attacked me shouted as he backed away in horror"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD!!!" he lunged at me again but never made it to me but I didn't care I was in to much pain and all I could see was red ..red swirling fire all around me as if I'd been thrown on a pyre but this pain was so much worse than being set on fire I knew what it felt like to burn that was my gift on my third birthday.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed I screamed as loud as I could and I couldn't stop the pain was to much I screamed in agony writhing in pain and begging for death but I wasn't luck for such a swift and painless death. It felt like eternity when the pain finally receded it unnatural It felt like the pain was all I knew and all I was ever going to know but it stopped the pain actually stopped but then another pain came so much like the first and yet different it was only in my thought and it wasn't completely overwhelmed by it. I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever every thing was so clear so beautiful and crisp I looked up at the sky and I could see every one of the tiny ice crystals in the clouds every fragment of light that based through them it was amazing. Thats when I smelled it the smell sent sharp pains down my throat as if some one had made me eat hot coals. I couldn't tell what it was that smelled so absolutely irresistible at first the pain in my throat had become too unbearable but after a few minutes or was it seconds.. I realized what the smell was and it horrified me. It was the remains of the man who bit me that smelled so good and as if that wasn't bad enough his charred and bloody corpse was putting its self back together again.

Before I'd had the chance to let the horror sink in the pain came back to my throat with a vengeance .. I don't know how but I knew what I wanted instinctively I wanted to devour the man who tried to kill me... I wanted to drain every last drop of his blood until there was nothing left I wanted it so bad but it appalled me all the same. Was I really going to kill this man to ease the pain in my throat could I really kill the man. I knew the answer already I knew I would if I stayed.. I knew I would drink his blood and leave him as dry as a bone. So I ran and I didn't stop running I didn't stop to notice how ever thing seemed to move so slowly and I didn't stop to wonder if the Hokage was looking for me or not. I ran out of the gates of the village which held within them the only person I'd ever come to love to trust I ran abandoning every thing I knew.

Kakashi's POV:

"Hokage-sama the Kyuubi's chakra is gone." I reported. For the past three days the Kyuubi's vile chakra was pouring out of Uzumaki Naruto so much of it that no one could even get close to him for fear of being consumed by the great heat and killing intent that emanated from the boy . It was horrifying to stand guard and listen to his screams of agony as he pleaded for death in fact a few tried to give him what he was asking for but every time some one tried throwing a kunai or any thing els at him the object would disintegrate before it even got close. But once the chakra receded naruto woke up he looked relieved at first then confused and then absolutely horrified thats when he ran with such speed that I didn't even have enough time to activate my sharingan. It wasn't until he left that I'd notice what had probably freaked him out so much the corpse beside him that had started the whole incident was still alive it was putting itself back together after the Kyuubi's chakra riped it to shreds. I and the rest of the Ambu that were there quickly burned the remains of the corps but not before it bit Itachi and that's how I ended up was going to be a long debriefing and the Hokage is going to be pissed _"wheres a cum cum paradise book when you really need one"_

End:

A/N so how'd you like it R&R and all that good stuff

oh and if any body is a good proof reader and would like to proof read my work for me that would be much appreciated just drop me an email if your up to it at kyuubis_ slave at yahoo. c o m if you want to email me just to talk thats fine to I dont mind


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon's Blood:

Thank you guys who read this and liked it =3 I know I'm not the greatest author out there but eh I try oh and as always don't forget to review I thoroughly enjoy reading your opinions of my work.

Chapter 2 Coming home:

Naruto's POV:

It had been 6 years sense I had become a monster, The Hokage had sent some of his most trusted anbu to look for me when I had run away all those years ago. They had brought me home after they had calmed me down enough; after I had arrived back at Konoha the Hokage had my sensei take me away from the village to train me. He was an older ninja with white hair and red tattoos down his cheeks, it reminded me of blood. His name is Jiraiya The Legendary Toad Sage, I think he's more of a pervert than anything else though. Over the years he taught me how to be a ninja and helped me learn to control my lust for blood. It wasn't that hard to control my blood lust for humans when I can still remember how sweet the monster that invaded our village's blood smelled, it was to this day the best thing I had ever smelled.

Today we were arriving back home, and for once I was actually kind of happy to be going to the village, I was to take the ninja graduation exams and become a genin, but that wasn't why I was happy. I was happy because I was going to finally get to see the Hokage again, and I knew he was going to be giving me gifts. Ojiisan always got me gifts when Jiraiya brought me back to the village for my supplies, and he promised to give me a really good gift when I passed the exam.

"Jiraiya sensei when are we getting there, we've been walking for hours" I really didn't like walking it was much to slow, but my perverted sensei didn't like me running he said it caused too much attention to be drawn to me. I think he just doesn't like keeping up.

"I've already told you, we'll get there around dusk" he growled agitated that I had asked the question for the forty-sixth time this hour; of course I already knew how long it would take, but I was bored and sensei was the only one here to entertain me so he would have to deal with my boredom and suffer with me. We had been walking for a good two hours and we had gotten up at four so I knew we would be there soon but damn was walking boring.

It was another ten minutes before the large gates of Konoha were visible to me and another thirty before Sensei noticed them. For all of my sensei's short comings from being human it amazed me that I have never beaten him in a single sparring match. As we arrived at the gates they were just opening for today's flow of traffic there were a few merchants ahead of us no doubt waiting for their turn to register for trade within Konoha's walls, this annoyed me to no end, more waiting. Finally after yet another 12 minutes of waiting Jiraiya was able to get and fill out the forms stating our return. The two chunin there immediately showed proper respect to Jiraiya after he submitted the paper work, they of course paid me no mind seeing as in how I was the local "demon spawn".

Sensei dropped me off at the academy on his way to the Hokage's mansion saying that I'd have to stay at the boring place all day in order to take the exams. I walked up to the gates of the academy and got a rush of nostalgia I had gone hear for a year or so before I had left, I wondered if any of my old friends would be in the same class as me. As I entered the building I headed toward the room that Jiraiya had told me to go to, it was one of the larger classrooms. The first thing I noticed about the assembled students was that they had little respect for their teacher, all of them yelling and carrying about like a bunch of wild animals especially the one with the dog in the back. I then spotted some familiar faces in the room; it would seem that quite a few of my former classmates made it all the way to graduation. There was Sasuke Uchiha although it was hard to tell it was the same kid seeing as he now looked like an emo, Shikamaru Nara as lazy as ever, Even my old crush was here looking much less beautiful than I remembered; almost every one that I used to have as classmates had made it here. I wondered if any of them remembered me, although I doubted it I was never the most liked person even in school. After the feeling of nostalgia passed I took a seat in the back corner and pretended to be asleep, I preferred to not have to answer the "who are you" questions over and over again. As the day progressed I remembered just how boring the academy actually was and I realized just why these student wouldn't want to pay attention, This guys speech would put just about anyone to sleep, hell even I wished I could fall asleep just so I could escape having to listen to this crap. After the boring speech was over the teachers started calling up the different students up one by one in alphabetical order, they would take each student into the room behind them and the student would come back out five to ten minutes later either happy that they passed or sad that they had failed. Then came the wait, curse me for having a last name that begins with u. after what seamed like forever I heard my name called, I also heard one of the sensei gasp when my name was called he obviously remembered me.

After I had entered the room the first thing I noticed was that the sensei who had gasped was looking at me with the same look that most of the villagers gave me, he would probably try to find some reason to try and fail me, That however didn't matter the Hokage already knew of my skills so I'd become a genin even if they failed me. After a few minutes of shifting through paper work they started my exam. The exam was extremely easy, much easier than I thought it would be. They only required me to know substitution, transformation, and clone jutsu; this confused me to no end, how was a ninja to survive only knowing three of the most basic of jutsu, I was suddenly very glad the Hokage sent me with Jiraiya to train. After I had taken the exam, using shadow clones instead of regular clones, sensei told me that regular clones were nearly useless to me given my chakra supply; an instructor with a scar across his nose clapped and congratulated me with a smile. I had met this man back before I had left the village he had always gotten after me when I did a prank, but he never stared at me with the cold eyes that the other instructors tended to do, if I remembered correctly his name was Iruka. The other instructor just sat there with clinched fist obviously not satisfied by Iruka Sensei's evaluation of my performance.

After I exited the room I was given my headband and told to take a seat and wait for the rest of the students to finish their exams. I didn't have to wait long this time after all not many students have last names with letters higher than U.

Once every one had taken the exam, and those who failed had left, Iruka started to name of the teams and their members. I was told by sensei that I would be teaming up with two genin and a jonin, however he would still be my main sensei. After the first few teams were decided I heard my name being called. I would be apart of team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, with the jonin sensei Kakashi Hataki. After I learned this I was some what disappointed, neither of my team mates looked very cooperative; one of them remaining completely silent and the other fangirling over the first one. Uhg I could tell this would be loads of fun.

"HEY, WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR TAILS MAN!?" I heard the boisterous dog user shout after Iruka had left telling us to wait for our sensei's to meet us. If I remembered correctly he was called up for the exam under the name Kiba Inuzuka.

I just merely sighed and responded looking at him with my silted eyes "haven't you ever heard of a kekkei genkai" This was of course a blatant lie but it explained my rather unique features pretty well. The truth was I am becoming a demon; according to Kyu-chan I will probably be the next nine tail bijuu, a prospect that I am deeply enthusiastic about. After a few more questions from the boy, he left, his new sensei arriving. After about a half an hour every team except ours had left leaving me to be bored. I was really starting to get annoyed, not only was our sensei late, leaving me with nothing to do, I was also getting very thirsty. Jiraiya had told me to leave my blood packets at home saying I wouldn't be here for more than 3 or 4 hours, boy oh boy was he wrong.

Finally after another two hours of waiting our new sensei arrived looking through the door. "my first impression of you guys are that you're kinda creepy" he commented strolling through the door "meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" was all he said next as he shushined to said roof . I did the same as he appearing on the roof a moment after him, I was tired of waiting. I still had to wait two more minutes for my team to show though.

"Ok now that you're all here, I'd like for you to introduce yourselves. Tell us your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hopes for the future, and all the rest of that crap. "Kakashi told us lazily as Sasuke and Sakura sat.

"But sensei, shouldn't you tell us about yourself first to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked in a know it all way

"Yea I suppose your right" he responded giving her momentary satisfaction " My name is Hataki Kakashi. Hmm…. I like many things, and umm…. I also dislike many things. I have many hobbies and hmm I suppose my hopes for the future are none of your business. Ok now you go Pinki"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like ….." she glanced of at Sasuke "My hopes for the future are…." she glanced at him again blushing "I hate Ino Pig!"

"Ok next is the Uchiha" Kakashi announced

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are of none of your concern, I dislike many things. And my hopes, no my goal for the future is to kill a certain someone."

"Now finally the fox kid" Kakashi said bored at the other twos intros

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my girl friend, Jiraiya Sensei, and learning jutsu. My dislikes are hatred, pain, and discrimination. My hopes for the future are to learn every known jutsu and to see my girlfriend face to face" I finished up, not reveling to much

"Ok good now that we all know each other I can go home, meet me outside at training ground 7 at sunrise for your genin evaluating test. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. With that our sensei had left.

Ok that was all so far =3 I hope you guys are enjoying it, and as always please review I love to see your comments !


End file.
